Únik
by Santinan Black
Summary: Edith se ve snaze uniknout mizerné vzpomínce na svého momentálně bývalého přítele dovádějícího s její sestrou. Nohy jí zanesly až k domu jejího letitého přítele. Anthonyho Strallana. Dokážou se oba konečně vyrovnat se svými city, které chovají jeden k druhému? Přestanou už konečně předstírat, že jim stačí pouhé přátelství? Povídka je modern AU!


Edith dost dobře nechápala, co vlastně dělá přímo před dveřmi starého přítele jejího otce a svého vlastního dobrého, možná dokonce nejlepšího přítele v jedné osobě. Venku začínalo být v tuto noční hodinu již chladno i přes to, že byla polovina července. Přestala přemýšlet a zazvonila. Jelikož se nic nedělo, tak to ještě několikrát zopakovala, než konečně za dveřmi uslyšela kroky. Dveře se prudce otevřely a v nich se objevila vysoká postava, kterou tak dobře znala.

„Edith?" ozval se ohromeně, než jí vtáhnul z chladného nočního vzduchu dovnitř. Mladá žena neodpovídala, jen hleděla do jeho světle modrých očí, které jí vždy přišly krásné.

„Omlouvám se, že tě ruším, Anthony. Opravdu se omlouvám, ale už jsem nemohla zůstat doma. Pokud ti překážím, tak hned odejdu," vymáčkla ze sebe překotně a hleděla na něj těma holubičíma očima, které se mu často zjevovaly ve snech.

„Zůstaň, jak dlouho chceš," pronesl, než jí odvedl do obývacího pokoje, kde ji usadil na pohovku a do ruky jí vmáčkl sklenku whisky na uklidnění jejích viditelně otřesených nervů.

„Díky," zamumlala, než se napila. Trochu se rozkašlala, když se jí alkohol propálil hrdlem.

Anthony se posadil vedle ní a přece dost daleko, aby neměla pocit, že jí narušuje její osobní prostor. Měl tu mladou ženu upřímně rád a nechtěl jí působit jakékoliv nepohodlí. Jediné čeho litoval byl jeho vlastní věk, který mezi ně stavěl obrovskou propast.

„Povíš mi, co se stalo, drahá?" přerušil ticho, když měl pocit, že se již trochu uklidnila.

„Ach, Anthony, nic nového. Prostě Mary a její nutkání ničit mi život," povzdechla si nešťastně. Zahleděla se do sklenky, ve které ještě byla whisky, jako kdyby se rozmýšlela, jak a zda vůbec pokračovat. „Našla jsem jí v našem pokoji s Michaelem. V naší posteli. Nahou," upřesnila, než do sebe při té vzpomínce kopla zbytek alkoholu.

„To je mi líto, drahá, opravdu moc líto," pronesl upřímně a Edith v jeho očích spatřila smutek.

„Nelituj mě, Anthony, prosím nelituj mě. Všechno je to stejně moje vina." Hořkost v jejím hlase zaskočila i ji samotnou. Strallan se na ni nechápavě díval, jako kdyby tak úplně nerozuměl tomu, co mu tady říkala.

„Jak by to mohla být tvoje vina?" zeptal se nakonec, jak té záhadě hodlal přijít na kloub.

„Za prvé jsem Michaela přivedla na Downton, abych ho představila rodině a zapomněla jsem jaká Mary umí být, když zrovna není po jejím. A za druhé. No za druhé bych asi měla uvést to, že jsem s Michaelem nespala," pronesla tak věcně, jak jen dokázala.

„Ach," vydechl Anthony neschopen slova.

„Jo, ach."

Anthony si v hlavě přehrával ten krátký rozhovor a přemýšlel, co přesně myslela tím, že se svým bývalým přítelem nespala. Znamenalo to snad, že nespala s tímhle konkrétním mužem a nebo nikdy s nikým? Nechápal, co ho to posedlo, ale přišlo mu to v ten okamžik strašně zajímavé a podivným způsobem vzrušující. Už dávno si na dceru svého přítele zakázal myslet takovým způsobem, ale nedokázal si pomoci. Ne teď, když tu seděla v lehkých letních šatech s dlouhýma nohama nataženýma před sebou. Věděl, že je pro ni dobrým přítelem. Byli si blízcí. Oba spíše poněkud staromódní v tomhle moderním světě. On na to měl nárok vzhledem k věku, ale Edith byla vyjímečná. Na své mládí byla neobyčejně vnímavá a dospělá. Stejně jako on měla ráda knihy, umění a život na venkově. Když před několika měsíci přišla a nadšeně mu vyprávěla o svém novém příteli, tak ho uvnitř sžírala obrovská vlna žárlivosti, navenek však nedal nic znát. Snažil se být šťastný za ni. Nyní mu však říkala, že jí ten muž ublížil naprosto příšerným způsobem a dávala to za vinu sobě a tomu, že mu nedala svoje tělo. To bylo směšné, skoro absurdní. Nejraději by Michaelu Gregsonovi nakopal prdel za to, co udělal té úžasné mladé ženě.

„Anthony?" ozvala se nesměle po chvíli, zatímco sledovala, jak se mu v obličeji v rychlém sledu prohnalo několik různých emocí.

„Mhm?" zamumlal, když k ní stočil pohled. Edith se pousmála.

„Na co jsi myslel?" ptala se zvědavě. Věděla, že byl myslí někde mimo, ale nevadilo jí to. I jí se to občas stávalo, a tak měla pochopení.

_Na to, jestli jsi ještě panna,_ pomyslel si v duchu a sám sobě se vysmál. Tohle té mladé ženě vážně říct nemohl. Bál se, že by ji tím od sebe na dobro odehnal. A to by nesnesl. Nedokázal by existovat bez toho, že by alespoň občas nebyl v její společnosti. _Starý hlupák. To je to co jsem,_ zalamentoval v duchu opět nad svým věkem. Kdyby byl alespoň o deset let mladší tak by neváhal a bojoval by o srdce té krásky, která o sobě momentálně pochybovala a hleděla na něj kouzelnýma hnědýma očima.

„To nechceš vědět," upozornil ji.

Lady Edith Crawleyová najednou zčervenala. To prohlášení jí přišlo tak intimní, jako kdyby ji viděl nahou. Nebo skoro nahou. Ta představa byla lákavá, ale pochybovala, že by ho zajímala tímhle způsobem. Nicméně její fantazii to nebránilo. Občas za dlouhých a osamělých nocí přemýšlela, jaké by to bylo, kdyby ji líbal, hladil, dotýkal se jí. Většinou pak hledala úlevu ve sprše a nebo si pomohla prsty, aby ulevila tomu vzrušení, které se jí pokaždé zmocnilo, když takhle fantazírovala.

„Tak tedy ne." Pokrčila rameny a nechala to plavat. Neměla v úmyslu na svého dlouholetého přítele naléhat. Dobře věděla, že by to stejně k ničemu nevedlo.

„Myslíš, že bys mi mohl chvíli předčítat z knihy, kterou právě píšeš?"

„Jak víš, že nějakou píšu?"

„Čtu noviny a nezapomínej, že znám tvůj pseudonym," zazubila se. Muž vedle ní si rezignovaně povzdechl, než se zvedl, aby přinesl začátek nového projektu, který si již vytisknul na papír. Byl za to vděčný, protože čtení z obrazovky jeho pracovního notebooku nebylo nic pro něj. Než se posadil, tak ještě sobě i své společnici dolil whisky.

Když začal předčítat, tak si složila nohy pod sebe a fascinovaně ho pozorovala, zatímco se začala nořit do jeho nového příběhu. Bylo to vzrušující. Anthony psal výborné romány na rozmanitá témata a ona je všechny zbožňovala. Díky jeho hlubokému hlasu konečně byla schopná vytěsnit z mysli důvod svého pobytu tady. Cítila se vyjímečně, když si uvědomila, že je skutečně první z jeho čtenářů, jež má možnost slyšet ta slova zatím nedokončeného příběhu. A ona prostě nutně potřebovala cítit, že není jen ubohá chudinka, za kterou ji měla její sestra i zbytek rodiny, i když nikdo z nich by to nikdy nahlas nepřiznal.

Už dávno byly noc, když konečně odložil papíry, protože dočetl i poslední kousek prozatím nehotového příběhu. Edith se během těch několika hodin stulila na gauči tak, že hlavu si složila na ruce na opěradlo a nohy měla u Anthonyho v klíně. Odložil papíry a dlouhými prsty jí jemně přejel po nártech, přes kotníky až k začátku štíhlých lýtek. Dovolil si myslet, že je pro ni něčím víc. Dovolil si na okamžik snít s otevřenýma očima, když prsty přejížděl zpět na její nárty, kde nedopatřením sjel na její chodidla a odměnou mu byl její smích a snaha o to vyprostit své nohy z jeho sevření. Nedovolil jí to. Nemilosrdně pokračoval v lechtání na jejích chodidlech.

„Anthony, dost!" vykřikla, když jí z očí tekly slzy smíchu. Ve snaze se mu vyprostit se zkroutila a nalezla se na místě těsně vedle něj. Konečně pustil její nohy a očima sjel dolů na její prudce se zdvihající a klesající hruď, než se vrátil k jejímu obličeji, ze kterého se konečně vytratil smutek.

„Jsi tak nádherná," přiznal nahlas to, co mnoho jiných zdá se nedokázalo pořádně ocenit. Viděl, jak sklopila pohled a do tváří se jí nahrnula červeň. Měla pootevřené rty. Bylo to jako němá, nevědomá výzva. Anthony zjistil, že se najednou naklání k její nádherné tváři. Byl lapen v pasti utkané z její blízkosti.

Něžně, avšak nekompromisně přitisknul své rty na její. Držel ji jednou rukou za zátylek, aby mu snad nemohla uniknout. Ne, že by se o to pokoušela, na to byla příliš překvapená. Ostýchavě mu položila ruce na ramena. Dál se neodvažovala. Jemně ji líbal, dokud ji jemným nátlakem nepřinutil, aby mu otevřela svá sladká ústa. Cítil, jak mu ve spáncích buší krev, když jazykem bez okolků vklouzl mezi její rty. Opatrně vycházela jeho polibkům vstříc. Jejich jazyky se spolu mazlily, otíraly se o jazyk toho druhého a Anthony si nedokázal pomoci, ale jeho líbání se najednou stávalo naléhavějším. Cítil její ruce, které se pomalu posunuly na jeho hruď. I ona začínala být odvážnější.

Jemně ho kousla do rtu a potáhla, čímž si od něj vysloužila spokojené zamručení. Cítila na boku jeho ruku, která se opatrně sunula výš. Z boku jí prsty přejel po ňadrech a ona zasténala. Ten měkký zvuk, jako kdyby prolomil ono záhadné kouzlo. Anthony se od ní s lítostivým výrazem v modrých očích odtáhnul.

„Bože, Edith, omlouvám se," zamumlal, i když ve skutečnosti nelitoval ani jediné vteřiny. Dívala se na něj omámeným pohledem v nyní doširoka otevřených očí. „Neměl jsem to dělat, ale byla jsi tak blízko a... Omlouvám se. Moc se ti omlouvám a doufám, že na to můžeš zapomenout a odpustíš mi," pronesl bez toho, že by se na ni podíval, zatímco vstával, aby se dostal z dosahu jejího kouzla.

Edith se však nehodlala nechat odbýt. Stoupla si a i když jí převyšoval dobře o hlavu, tak od něj necítila žádnou hrozbu. Nesnažil se ji zastrašit.

„Proč…" začala, ale její hlas zněl podivně cize, a tak si odkašlala aby si pročistila hrdlo, než to zkusila znovu. „Proč bych měla chtít zapomenout?" zeptala se bezelstně. Prudce se na ni podíval nyní poněkud uštvaným pohledem.

„Protože nechybělo mnoho a zradil bych tvou důvěru a přátelství," pronesl zahanbeně.

_On toho opravdu lituje_, pomyslela si zoufale lady Edith Crawleyová.

„Nemohu zapomenout ani odpustit," pronesla nakonec a rukou položenou na jeho tváři ho donutila podívat se jí do očí. „Ale nikdy ti to nebudu vyčítat, Anthony. Na to mi na tobě příliš záleží. Pokud toho lituješ, omlouvám se. Už nikdy se to nestane, pokud nebudeš chtít, slibuji," prohlásila s tak nevinným výrazem, že si ji málem přitáhnul do náruče a znovu ji políbil.

Ten její dráždivě nevinný pohled mu posílal záchvěvy touhy rovnou do rozkroku. Mrazilo ho z vědomí, že nad tím ta mladá žena měla takovou moc. Pak mu došlo, že to její prohlášení vyznělo poněkud lehce dvojsmyslně. _Pokud nebudeš chtít,_ tahle její slova mu zněla ozvěnou v mysli. A on chtěl. Skutečně moc chtěl, ale obával se, že by se nedokázal zastavit. A už vůbec by nesnesl, že by to od té doby leželo jako stín na jejich nyní již letitém přátelství. Aby odehnal poněkud tíživý okamžik, tak ji vzal za ruku, kterou měla položenou na jeho tváři a něžně ji odváděl ke schodišti vedoucímu do patra domu.

„Kam jdeme?" zeptala se zvědavě. Usmál se.

„Do tvého pokoje, nemysli, že tě nechám se potulovat v noci po Yorkshireu samotnou. Dnes tu přespíš a pokud i ráno ještě budeš chtít zůstat, tak mi bude ctí dělat ti společnost tak dlouho, jak jen budeš chtít," odpověděl galantně. Zastavil se před jedněmi dveřmi a otevřel je.

Naskytl se jim pohled na žensky zařízený pokoj ve světle modré barvě. Působil útulně a lehce starosvětsky. Okamžitě se jí zalíbil.

„Máš vždycky připravený pokoj pro hosty?" zeptala se. Zmátl ho osten výčitky, který zazněl v jejím úžasu nad starožitným nábytkem.

„To Elena, moje hospodyně. Tvrdí, že když to tu je, tak to má být připravené. Bez ní bych byl většinou ztracen a zoufale vyhublý, protože já pořádně vařit opravdu neumím," přiznal bez ostychu čirou pravdu, což ji pobavilo.

„Díky. Za všechno ti děkuji, Anthony," otočila se k němu a objala ho. Opatrně ji pohladil po zádech, než ji od sebe něžně odstrčil.

„Dobrou noc, drahá," zamumlal, než ji políbil otcovsky na čelo a odešel do svého pokoje.

Edith se zhroutila k toaletnímu stolku, kde byl dokonce i kartáč na vlasy. Jeho hospodyně skutečně myslela na vše. Zkušeně si z vlasů vytahala veškeré pinetky, které držely na místě její účes a nechala dlouhé lokny, aby se jí rozlily po zádech. Jakmile si pořádně vykartáčovala vlasy, tak přešla k oknu, aby zatáhla závěsy. Jakmile to bylo hotovo, tak si svlékla šaty a jen v kalhotkách zalezla do obrovské postele. Zachvěla se pod studenou peřinou a s myšlenkami stáčejícími se k tomu, co se odehrálo dole v obývacím pokoji, konečně odplula do spánku. Byl to dlouhý den.

-xoOox-

Uprostřed noci ji probudilo zadunění hromu. Byla bouřka. A ona bouřky nenáviděla. Nevěděla proč, ale vždy v ní bouřky vyvolávaly pocit, že je malá a bezvýznamná a probouzely v ní takový ten primární pocit strachu, který v sobě někde hluboko měli zakořeněny nejspíše všechny živé bytosti. I přes závěsy se pokoj rozsvěcel po občasném výboji blesku a následný hrom ji přinutil nadskočit. Věděla, že už neusne. Přitiskla si k ňadrům deku a odhodlaně vykročila z pokoje ven do tmavé chodby. Zmateně se rozhlížela kolem dokola a přemýšlela, kam by měla jít, když najednou uviděla, že nedaleko od ní se zpoza pootevřených dveří line měkké žluté světlo. Další ohlušující hrom ji přinutil zrychlit a nepřemýšlet. Srdce jí bušilo, jako kdyby jí každým okamžikem mělo vyskočit z hrudi, když velice opatrně zatlačila do dveří, které se pod jejím nátlakem otevřely. V pokoji svítila na nočním stolku lampička, jejíž světlo měkce ozařovalo jejího spícího hostitele. Záviděla mu. Edith nadskočila. Sama sebe proklínala za svůj dětinský strach, avšak nedokázala se mu nijak ubránit. Pevněji si přitáhla deku k tělu a několika rychlými kroky se přesunula k posteli. Neostýchala se, prostě pustila deku a tak rychle, jak jen její strachem změklé končetiny dokázaly, se zavrtala pod deku vedle spícího muže.

Anthony se ze spánku zavrtěl a obrátil se k ní zády. Edith toho využila a přitiskla se k němu. Nebyla to úplně dokonalá lžičková poloha, ale i tak to stačilo, aby se cítila v bezpečí. Plnými doušky vdechovala jeho vůni, která ulpěla na dece, kterou byl zakrytý stejně, jako na jeho polštáři. Hřmění ani blesky ji již neděsily, cítila se v bezpečí, a tak netrvalo dlouho, než opět spokojeně usnula.

Otočil se a rukou si k sobě přitáhl teplé ženské tělo, které leželo vedle něj. Přejel dlouhými prsty po křivce boků, než se usídlil na plochém bříšku. Jeho spolu nocležnice se ze spánku zavrtěla a přitiskla mu kulatý zadeček přímo do rozkroku. Ten neskutečně příjemný pocit ho probral. Opatrně se nadzvedl a pohlédl vedle sebe. Opravdu vedle něj byla v posteli žena a ne ledajaká. Byla to jeho drahá lady Edith Crawleyová. Absolutně neměl ponětí o tom, kde nebo kdy se tu vzala.

„Edith, miláčku," šeptal, zatímco jí položil ruku na rameno a jemně s ní zatřásl, aby ji probudil. Pak mu došlo, že se dotýká její holé kůže. _Kriste pane, ona je snad nahá_, pomyslel si zdrceně. Pak si vzpomněl jak hladil její kůži. _Je nahá_, opravil se v duchu a snažil se potlačit vzrušení, které mu napínalo kalhoty od pyžama. Její přítomnost to však činila marným pokusem.

Mladá ženě vedle něj se přetočila na záda a pohlédla na něj spánkem zastřenýma očima. S úsměvem se protáhla, takže jí sjela deka na břicho. Nevědomky tak vystavila na odiv podle Anthonyho naprosto dokonalá ňadra. Hladově zíral na dvě světlounce růžové bradavky na mléčně bílých polokoulích. Nevšímal si jí. Dokázal se soustředit pouze na její nahé tělo, které tu před ním leželo napůl odkryté. Edith neváhala a využila toho, aby mu přitiskla ústa na krk, kde nejdříve přejela špičkou horkého jazyka přes pulzující tepnu, než ho něžně kousla. Anthony zasykl.

„Edith, prosím…" Jen se posunula rty výš, než dosáhla na jeho ústa. Bez okolků je začala dobývat. Odpovídal ji, než se dokázal trochu dát dohromady a silnýma rukama ji za paže držel od sebe.

„Proč mě nechceš?" odpověděla zmateně s trucovitě našpulenými rty, jako malé děvčátko.

„Ježíši, Edith, miláčku, já tě chci. Chci tě tak moc, že to skoro až bolí, podívej," pronesl zoufale, než si jednu její ruku vtisknul do rozkroku. Edith užasle hladila tvrdou bouli na předku jeho pyžamových kalhot. To jeho soustředění skutečně nepomáhalo.

„Tak proč mě od sebe pořád odháníš?"

„Protože mi na tobě záleží… Chci abys byla šťastná, protože ty si zasloužíš být šťastná," prohlásil a v duchu se snažil myslet na cokoliv méně erotického, než bylo to prohnané stvoření vedle něj. Nic ho však nenapadalo. Sakra.

Odtáhla se od něj a podepřela si hlavu o ruku, takže loktem spočívala na polštáři. Lehla si tak, aby na něj dobře viděla.

„A ty ses rozhodl, že určíš s kým budu šťastná? Nemyslíš, že bys to měl nechat na mně?" ptala se klidně, i když uvnitř ní vřel vztek.

„Já jen nechci, abys něčeho litovala. Jsem o čtvrt století starší, než ty, drahá. Měla bys být s někým ve tvém věku, kdo…" Přerušila ho s nadzvednutým obloukem jednoho medově blond obočí.

„Kdo bude spát s mojí sestrou? Nebo se bude líbit mým rodičům, pro které jsem stejně zklamáním?" Zavrtěla hlavou. „Strašně dlouho jsem se tomu, co cítím uvnitř bránila, ale včera, když jsi mě políbil, tak jsem měla pocit, že možná, ale jen možná bys mě mohl vidět i jako ženu, ne jako pouhou přítelkyni. Pokud jsem se zmýlila, omlouvám se, Anthony, ale já tě mám ráda. Hodně ráda," prohlásila s konečnou platností a mrkáním zaháněla slzy, které se jí sbíraly v očích.

Strallan na ni fascinovaně hleděl, jak se snažil srovnat si v hlavě smysl jejích slov. _Jsem idiot, starej idiot_, nadával si v duchu.

„Myslíš to vážně, miláčku?" ptal se s tak láskyplným výrazem v modrých očích, že se Edith málem rozplakala. Věděla, že nedokáže promluvit, a tak jen přikývla na souhlas. „A jsi si jistá, že za pár let nebudeš litovat?"

„Nikdy nebudu litovat toho, že budu s tebou. Miluji tě, Anthony Strallane," pronesla tichoučce. Její vyznání bylo vše, co potřeboval.

Strhl si ji k sobě a se vší naléhavostí, láskou a dlouho potlačovanou vášní ji políbil. Drsně ji dobýval jazykem a ona mu vycházela vstříc. Cítil, jak mu rukama přejíždí po hrudi, ramenech, zádech, než ostýchavě sjela na jeho břicho a boky. Když ucítil, jak mu nehtem zavadila o bradavku, tak mu v podbřišku slastně zatrnulo. Odpoutal se od jejích úst a hladově ji líbal na krk, než jazykem polaskal místečko za uchem, což jí přivodilo elektrizující záchvěv, který se usadil přímo v jejím klíně. Velkýma rukama jí hnětl ňadra, než mezi palcem a ukazováčkem stiskl její bradavky. Vyklenula se v zádech a z hrdla jí unikl tichý sten.

Jednou rukou mu vklouzla pod pružný pas jeho kalhot a okamžitě v ruce stiskla jeho horký penis. Překvapilo ji, jak je pro ni tvrdý. Hladila ho po celé hebké délce, než se zastavila na jeho žaludu, který pohladila přes předkožku. Cítila, jak ztuhnul, než jí na oplátku hravě kousnul. Pumpovala rukou pomalinku nahoru dolů a u kořene ho vždy stiskla silněji. Mazlil se s jejími ňadry. Laskal jí bradavky ústy i rukama, dokud se pod ním nedočkavě nevrtěla.

„Lásko, smím?" zeptal se, když se vymanil z jejího sevření a posunul se níž, takže ona na něj nedosáhla. Jednu velkou ruku měl na jejím boku a prsty si nervózně pohrával s okrajem jejích kalhotek.

„Ano," vydechla, než se nadzvedla, aby jí mohl ten malý kousek prádla sundat.

„Bože, ty jsi nádherná," zašeptal, když jí něžně rozevřel stehna a laskal ji dlouhými tahy na její mušličce. Když sjel prstem k její dírce, tak užasle zjistil, že je pro něj více, než připravená. Pokryl si prsty její vlhkostí a začal jí obratně masírovat poštěváček. Pečlivě sledoval každý její pohyb, každý sval v její tváři, aby věděl, jak se jí to nejvíce líbí. Vrtěla se pod ním a sténala, což příliš nepřidávalo jeho vlastnímu vzrušení. Najednou na něj vytřeštila hnědé oči a následně zasténala, jak se přes ni přehnala vlna orgasmu. Tou úžasnou rozkoší se jí chvělo celé tělo. Nikdy takhle silný orgasmus nezažila. Bylo to jako letět na křídlech uragánu, který vás nejdříve pohltí, a potom odhodí.

Políbil ji na pokrčené koleno, pak na vnitřní stranu štíhlého stehna, než se usadil mezi jejíma nyní doširoka rozevřenýma nohama. Pyžamových kalhot se zbavil již před hodně dlouhou chvílí, ale ona si toho ani nepovšimla. Kousala si spodní ret a omámeně si prohlížela muže, který seděl u jejího klína. Na svůj věk byl svalnatý. Ne příliš, ale dost na to, aby to bylo vidět, jakmile na sobě neměl obvyklé formální oblečení. Hruď mu pokrývaly tmavé chloupky, které se zužovaly do úzkého pruhu, který mizel v jeho slabinách. Když stočila pohled ke středobodu jeho těla, tak jí málem zaskočilo. Když se ho dotýkala, tak věděla, že je její přítel štědře obdařen, ale když to nyní viděla na vlastní oči, tak tomu nedokázala uvěřit. Najednou ji přepadl strach a nejistota. Musel něco vidět v jejích očích, protože se nad ní sklonil. Držel váhu na loktech, aby ji nerozdrtil.

„Jestli chceš, tak toho nechám," snažil se ji uklidnit.

Ona však jen zavrtěla hlavou. V klíně jí pulzovala stále ještě neukojená touha a ona to chtěla. Chtěla ho, toužila po něm už tolik let, tak přece teď necouvne.

„Já jen…" zakoktala se. Anthony jen tázavě pozvedl jedno obočí. „Prostě jsem nečekala, že jsi tak velký a no...objemný, pro nedostatek lepších slov," přinutila se nakonec říct a cítila, že je v obličeji rudá, jako květ vlčího máku. Anthony se tiše zachechtal, než ji políbil. Jazykem se otíral o její, zatímco se jednou rukou nasměroval k dírce do její mokré svatyně. Rukama se ho pevně chytila za ramena, když cítila, jak ji napíná. Nohy mu instiktivně obtočila kolem boků, čímž ho i proti jeho vůli posunula dál do svého těla. Cítila tlak, který se zášlehem bolesti poněkud polevil v okamžiku, kdy se zhoupl v bocích. Celou dobu jí hleděl do tváře, aby si do mozku vpálil její výraz v okamžiku, kdy se s ní poprvé miloval. Pak mu došlo, co viděl.

„Kriste, ty jsi… panna," vydechl se skoro posvátnou úctou, jakmile byl celý v jejím těle. Edith jen přikývla.

„Neopovažuj se," prohlásila rezolutně, jakmile ucítila, jak se od ní začal odtahovat. Anthony se jen usmál a zavrtěl hlavou. Rozhodně neměl v úmyslu opustit těsnou vlhkost jejího těla, která ho tak dokonale obklopovala.

S každým jeho dalším přírazem bolest otupovala, než zmizela docela. Ucítila, jak se jí v podbřišku rozpíná onen zvláštní pocit předcházející orgasmu. Vycházela mu lehce nezkušeně boky a odměnou jí byl rychle se zkracující dech jejího partnera. Anthony začínal cítit, jak se mu napjaly koule a věděl, že jeho orgasmus není daleko.

„Lásko, udělej se pro mě," pronesl, zatímco jí krouživým pohybem masíroval klitoris. Spolu s jeho pohybujícím se penisem to netrvalo dlouho a Edith vykřikla v extázi, zatímco se kolem něj několikrát křečovitě sevřela. To mu stačilo. Bezohledně do ní prudce přirazil až po kořen, aby dosáhl svého vrcholu. Několikrát sebou v ní trhnul a cítila, jak do stěny její kundičky narazilo jeho semeno. To jen znovu přivedlo zpět stahy její kundičky. I to se však uklidnilo a když z ní Anthony vyklouznul, tak ucítila podivnou prázdnotu. Leželi vedle sebe a ona cítila pomalu chladnoucí vlhkost mezi svými stehny. Blaženě se usmívala, zatímco ji hladil po těle rozpáleném prožitým milováním.

„Vezmi si mě," vyhrknul nakonec rychle. Snad se bál, že by si to rozmyslel, kdyby nad tím ještě chvíli uvažoval. Věděl, že to nebyla zrovna ta nejromantičtější žádost o ruku, ale nestihl se zastavit. Hleděla na něj těma svýma vážnýma očima.

„Myslíš to vážně?" Přikývnul. Místo odpovědi ho políbila.

„Kdy?"

„Co třeba pozítří?" pronesl vážně.

„Maličko uspěchané, ale ráda," zazubila se šťastně.

„Nemohu riskovat, že mi tě někdo odloudí," usmál se na ni.

„To už nikdo nedokáže. Budeš mě mít na krku na dosmrti," slíbila mu odhodlaně se širokým úsměvem.

Svatba byla tichá a uspěchaná, ale ani jednomu z novomanželů to nikterak nevadilo. Konečně měli jeden druhého. Po spoustě trápení se v jejich životech konečně usadilo štěstí a oni si ho hodlali hýčkat. Dokud je smrt nerozdělí.


End file.
